


Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Death, Doomed Timeline, I Tried, Sad, Sadstuck, at sadstuck, dirk losing his cool, iguess, im sorry, sad attempt, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Too Late

She was dead. Roxy Lalonde was dead. It was your fault. This was supposed to end differently. You were supposed to save her, save everyone. Not stare at her body on the floor. Not pause. Everything was supposed to go differently. You were supposed to come to rescue her. Instead you just looked at her, frozen. Your brain shut down. You were floating, everything was clouding up. She was dead. Your eyes stung with tears you couldn’t let fall. She was your friend. And you let her die.

You should have gotten here faster.

You should have just kissed her.

You should have just done something.

Anything.

You didn’t do enough.

You knelt down and rolled her over so her she was facing the ceiling, bright eyes wide with shock. Your hands shook and you removed your shades to wipe away tears that were flowing from your eyes. Blood pooled on her chest, staining the wood floors, and you put out an arm to stroke back her blonde hair out of her eyes.

“Roxy. Roxy please.” Your voice was pleading and broken and suddenly you were practically sobbing, eyes shut tight and arms wrapped around yourself protectively. You were being weak. 

You were weak.

You were too late.

She was dead.

And it was all your fault.


End file.
